Cold Feet
by nincompoop
Summary: I suck at summaries. So, just read and review, please...


Hello, guys! This is my 2nd fic. Hope you guys will like it. ^__^ Christmas cheers for everybody!! *throws confetti all over the place* Enjoy. Just so you know this takes place somewhere in mid December.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Of Shoes and Snow  
  
"RUKAWA, RUKAWA, L-O-V-E RUKAWA!!!"  
  
"Ku'so, they are so damn noisy!" I thought. "Why can't they leave me alone? How the heck am I going to concentrate with them screaming their heads off like that? Ku'so"  
  
As I neared the hoop, I jumped, soared actually, I prepared myself to execute the perfect slam dunk when.  
  
"RUKAWA!!!"  
  
For that split second, I lost all concentration and missed the hoop. My body then instinctively maneuvered so that I could perform a neat lay-up which sent the whole of the 'Rukawa Brigade' into a massive explosion of cheers.  
  
That idiot of a redhead seem to be boiling with rage either because of my neat lay-up or the screaming bunch of nincompoops screaming my name. Maybe it could be both, but who cares anyway. That do'aho losses his temper all the time.  
  
"Hey, fox face, quit showing off!" he yelled.  
  
"Do'aho" came the usual reply. I just can't bother wasting my breath on that idiot.  
  
Out the corner of my eye, I saw that Sakuragi idiot heading toward the court doors. He stood there fuming, easily towering over the cheering, feather-brained girls. With one swift movement, he shut the door with a loud BANG!  
  
I heaved a silent sigh of relief, quietly thanking him. Honestly, I wouldn't dare to go near them (the Rukawa Brigade), and risk being pummeled by them. I hate to admit it, but I was afraid, very afraid of them although I don't show it.  
  
"Fox face, see what you've done. Your stupid cheering squad made such a hullabaloo that all of us can't concentrate!" that stupid Sakuragi is at it again. He tries to pick another fight with me. I look at him with no emotions whatsoever and muttered "Do'aho" and I walked away.  
  
"Bakeru, Rukawa!" he screamed. Suddenly, out of nowhere a paper fan came crashing down on that do'aho.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi! Stop trying to pick a fight with Rukawa and pay attention to what you are doing!" That Ayako, always with her 'holy' paper fan.  
  
"RUKAWA! RUKAWA! RUKAWA!"  
  
All my concentration shattered at the shrill voices outside. I tried to block out all the noise and rebuild my concentration. As I prepared to make a shot just beyond the 3 point line.  
  
"RUKAWA!!"  
  
I was caught off guard again. The ball left my hands, sailed in the air, yet it didn't even touch the hoop. An air ball.  
  
I can hear groans coming from the throngs of girls outside and that maniacal laugh that I know all too well. My eyes flashed with anger and frustration. Without hesitation, I grabbed my gym bag, and stalked out of the gym.  
  
Still fuming with anger, I walked away from the gym. The image of shock registered on everyone's face just now is still clear in my mind. I am sure they have never seen this kind of reaction from me. I bet they never expected this from the so called 'ice-block' Rukawa Kaede. After all, I'm only human.  
  
I shivered a little as a cold blast of wintry air hit me in my face, and snowflakes started to descend gently. I went to fetch my bike but I remembered that it was in the repair shop. Thus, I trudged to the nearest bus stop and clambered onto a bus. It didn't matter where the bus takes me. I just need a little time out from the 'screeching banshees'.  
  
Man, I hate those cheerleaders. Don't they know how to shut up? And that stupid do'aho. Can't he pick a fight with somebody else? Ch'.  
  
The bus stopped after about 15 minutes of traveling. I was jerked out of my thoughts. I noticed an elderly woman got up, looking very tired indeed. She was wearing a shabby coat and a very 'ancient' scarf around her neck. She flopped down on a seat behind the bus driver. As she did that, both her feet kicked up. My gaze fell upon her feet which were wrapped in a pair of thin cotton stockings.  
  
"Hey, lady!" I heard the bus driver say. "Where are your shoes? It's less than 10 degrees out there."  
  
"I can't afford shoes," I heard her reply. "I've got 8 hungry kids at home, and they all got shoes. So, that's okay. The gods will take care of me. Don't worry." She pulled her coat closer to her bodice.  
  
"Umm lady, I'm sorry to hear that," the bus driver replied. "You don't have to pay for the bus fare. It's on me, though it's not much." The woman simply smiled.  
  
At that point, I forgot about how much those pesky cheerleaders annoy me. I suddenly feel that my problems are small compared to the ones this lady is facing. My grim expression softened.  
  
I rose from my seat at the back of the bus as the we stopped at a bus stand. "Hey lady!" I called out. "Wait a minute." I kicked off my Nike basketball shoes which were fit snugly around my large feet.  
  
"Here, take this." I stated. "You need it more than I do." I shoved my shoes into her hands. She looked at me, eyes wet with tears.  
  
"Thank you, young man," her voice shaking slightly with emotion. She turned towards the bus driver. "See, I told you the gods will take care of me."  
  
"Hey, kid," the bus driver hollered. "I've been driving buses for 17 years now, and that's the kindest thing I've seen anyone do. What's your name?"  
  
I merely shrugged and jumped off the bus. "Merry Christmas, lady," I said and walked away. Despite the biting cold at my feet I felt a warm smile grazing my lips.  
  
------OWARI------  
  
Okay, how was it? I'm telling ya, the Christmas spirit is getting to me. ^___^ . R&R please. And MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND TO ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Hohoho. 


End file.
